


She never thought...

by Waterfall_Creek97



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Internal Monologue, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought's from Erik's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	She never thought...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whipping Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344897) by [Ook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ook/pseuds/Ook). 



> Thanks to Ook for allowing me to borrow her story process for this!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own

What surprised her the most, she thought, was the interest her child had in the boy.

Not that her child hadn't ever cared for another child his age, Azazel and the rest of the group were a testament of that. But a child of status _"beneath"_ him, so to speak? Well...She'd never quite succeeded in instilling a belief that all people matter, rich or poor. That was what she considered one of her greatest failures, as a mother and a monarch.

So it surprised her that after all the ongoing trouble and trauma her boy seemed to be getting his Whipping servant into, that her son actually started caring for the smaller child. He started watching him with interest and intrigue, instead of the spiteful and baleful looks he used to so commonly use on the child.

As she watched from her place by the palace window, a small smile grew across her face as she watched the children below her play what looked like a game of tag. Azazel disappeared in a poof of smoke, grabbing Charles and pulling him away from Erik. They reappeared on the other side of the courtyard, large grins on full display for the rest to see.

She could see Emma's face light up in laughter at the look of indignation on Erik's face at being thwarted from tagging his prey.

The Queen stepped back and pulled the curtain back over the window. As the leading lady of the house, she had things to attend to.

But all the while her servants bustled around and she looked over the paperwork that needed attending to, her mind never wandered too faraway at the look of utter delight on her son's and Charles' faces.

Maybe she hadn't quite failed yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again Ook!


End file.
